


The Adventures of Fat-Man and Blobbin

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p>
<p>Tony tries to make it his personal goal to make Steve put on weight put only ends up packing on the pounds himself.  Then after a fight a kid makes a joke out of Tony's weight and says "Hey Fat-Man, where is Blobbin?". Tony gets upset and Steve makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeorgieGirl999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieGirl999/gifts).



"C'mon, baby, one more bite. For me?" Tony purred, holding a slice of cake to Steve's mouth.

The soldier rubbed his stuffed tummy, groaning. "I don't know why you're so intent on trying to fatten me up," he said, taking another bite and forcing it into his already packed gut. He burped into his fist and pushed Tony's hand away, slumping in the chair as he gingerly prodded his bloated middle.

Tony shrugged. "I think you'd look adorable with a little potbelly," he said, reaching out to poke Steve's tummy.

"Don't you dare!" he warned, wrapping his hands protectively around his midsection.

"Oh, come on!" Tony pouted, unconsciously digging into the rich dessert. "Mmmm, this is good,"

"Enjoy your date with your cake," Steve rose from the chair, tugging his shirt down over his swollen abdomen. "I'm going to bed,"

"Night!" Tony replied through a mouthful of cake.

***

Tony continued his mission to feed Steve up over the next few months without the super soldier gaining so much as an ounce. The inventor, on the other hand...

"Ooof," Tony grunted, having to heft his gut to button his jeans. "Am I getting fat?" he turned to Steve with his muffin top spilling over his waistband.

"Ummm,"

"Steve?"

"It's cute," he said soothingly, kneading Tony's chubby belly.

Tony glared. "Cute?" he repeated. "I'm a fucking whale," he groaned, causing his flab to ripple wildly as he slapped his stomach.

"I guess your plan backfired," Steve smirked.

"Shut it, Capsicle,"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was at his favorite burger joint halfway through his second half pounder with the works when it happened. Steve was working out and the inventor, feeling low about his weight gain, had to get out of the house. Eating his feelings seemed like a better coping mechanism than hitting the bottle, so here he was. He belched and undid his jeans, sighing heavily as his gut expanded.

The kid's blonde, curly head popped up over the back of the booth like a Whack-A-Mole character. "Hey, tubby, keep it down over there. We're trying to eat,"

Tony just ignored him and continued to eat. He was upset, though, and subconsciously began eating faster, shoving French fries into his maw. He was already uncomfortably full, but Steve wouldn't be finished for another few hours. He may as well enjoy himself. He ordered a third burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake, ignoring common sense and the throbbing of his distended gut, burping loudly as he rubbed soothing circles into his bloated belly.

"Hey, fatso, leave some food for the rest of us, huh?" the bratty kid taunted as the inventor's food was put in front of him.

Tony's eyebrows raised in surprise. That little shit..."Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders, kid?"

The boy snickered. "I'm sorry, Buddha,"

Tony struggled to get out of the booth, but just ended up belching again. "Oi! Listen, ya little brat," he began, then threw his hands up and went back to his burger. When the waitress came to check on him, he ordered dessert. He heaved himself to his feet half an hour later, severely bloated, swollen stomach causing his shirt to ride up, and waddled towards the exit.

"Hey, Fat-Man!" the kid called after him. "Where ya goin'? Ya goin' to get Blobbin for back up?"

Tony hailed a cab, cradling his aching middle, and went home, feeling utterly horrible about himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony fell heavily onto the couch when he got home, burping drunkenly. He put his face, flushed with humiliation, in his hands and began to cry. He didn't know how long he'd been there before he felt the seat next to him sink with Steve's weight. He felt his strong arm around his shoulders, basking in the scent of his sweat mingling with his soap, as he felt the other hand come to rest on his full, fat belly. "You OK?" the soldier whispered softly.

Tony shook his head. "No," he croaked.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I was having lunch," he began, hiccuping. Steve slipped his arm down Tony's back and rubbed it slowly, soothingly. "I was hungry, and th-then...this kid made fun of me. Called me Fat-Man. Asked me where Blobbin was,"

Steve chuckled softly but stopped immediately as Tony looked up at him, hurt. "Tony, I didn't mean it like that. It was clever, that's all. But so cruel." Tony nodded weakly as Steve kissed him gently. He stripped himself before peeling off Tony's clothes, gripping his love handles and shaking his fat, round belly, watching the flesh ripple. "So sexy," he murmured huskily.

"You really think so?"

Steve nodded, hefting Tony's fat rolls. He stuck his cock between the ripples of flesh and rutted into his ponderous belly, grunting with each thrust. "I'm gonna mark you with my cum, Tony. Squirt all over you, every inch, in every crevasse. You're mine," he hissed. "And if you ever forget, just lift that fat gut of yours. You'll see my dried cum, and you'll remember," he smirked, slapping Tony's full belly hard as he came.

The inventor squeaked and belched. "Oof. God. Still so full, baby," he panted.

Steve smoothed over the red mark on Tony's stomach as he dropped to his knees, sucking him off as he kneaded the playboy's belly, Tony burping softly. "Better?" he asked quietly.

Tony nodded. "Thanks, Steve,"

The soldier smirked. "Why don't we go back to that restaurant? I'll defend your honor against that bully,"

"You don't have to,"

"Yes, I do. You're my Fat-Man. As your Blobbin, it's my duty to protect you,"

Tony smiled broadly, already feeling back to his normal self. "And if all else fails, I'll just sit on him," he chuckled. "Thanks, Steve,"

"I love you, Tony. I'm always here for you,"

Tony kissed him passionately. "I know, soldier. Now what's say we do battle with my bully?"


End file.
